Andromeda (TV series)
Category:Articles Andromeda is a joint Canadian/American science fiction television series that aired on the Global Television Network and the Sci-Fi Channel from October of 2000 to May of 2005 spanning five seasons (22 episodes per season) for a total of 110 episodes. The series was originally conceived by the late Gene Roddenberry, better known as the creator of the Star Trek franchise. The premise of this series harkens back to Roddenberry's 1973 film Genesis II, in which the main character, named Dylan Hunt, was a NASA scientist working on a project concerning suspended animation. An accident hurls Hunt forward through time from the year 1979 to the year 2133, in which he discovers that Earth has become a post-apocalyptic environment. Roddenberry intended to expand the concept for the movie into a television series, but the project was never realized. Instead, the CBS network opted to broadcast the live-action Planet of the Apes television series. Over twenty-five years later, the story concepts behind Genesis II were retooled and became Andromeda. Roddenberry had passed away in 1991, long before the series was put into production, but his vision came to life through the efforts of his widow Majel Barrett-Roddenberry and story developer Robert Hewitt Wolfe. The series starred former Hercules: The Legendary Journeys star Kevin Sorbo as Dylan Hunt, captain of the starship Andromeda Ascendant and a member of the High Guard of the Systems Commonwealth. After being drawn into a black hole, Captain Hunt finds himself frozen in suspended animation for three-hundred years. He awkanes to a world where the Systems Commonwealth is no more and civilization has been plunged into a new Dark Ages called the "Long Night". Putting together a new crew consisting of commanding officer Beka Valentine, chief engineer Seamus Harper, the perky and purple Trance Gemini and the pious Magog Rev Bem, Dylan sets out to find his place in this new future and restore the glory of Commonwealth. Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Notes & Trivia * Alternatively known as Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda. * The "March of the High Guard" instrumental used in the theme song of the series was composed by Alex Lifeson, lead guitarist from the rock band Rush. * Actors Gordon Michael Woolvett and Brent Stait both got their sci-fi start playing in separate episodes of the futuristic children's television series Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future. * Actors Keith Hamilton Cobb and Gordon Michael Woolvett both appeared in the "Cold Fusion" episode of The Twilight Zone. * Actors Kevin Sorbo and Steve Bacic have both appeared on alternate episodes of the USA Network television series Psych. Collections * Andromeda: The Complete First Season * Andromeda: Season 1 Collection * Andromeda: Season 1, Collection 1 * Andromeda: Season 1, Collection 2 * Andromeda: Season 1, Collection 3 * Andromeda: Season 1, Collection 4 * Andromeda: Season 1, Collection 5 * Andromeda: The Complete Second Season * Andromeda: Season 2 Collection * Andromeda: Season 2, Collection 1 * Andromeda: Season 2, Collection 2 * Andromeda: Season 2, Collection 3 * Andromeda: Season 2, Collection 4 * Andromeda: Season 2, Collection 5 * Andromeda: The Complete Third Season * Andromeda: Season 3 Collection * Andromeda: Season 3, Collection 1 * Andromeda: Season 3, Collection 2 * Andromeda: Season 3, Collection 3 * Andromeda: Season 3, Collection 4 * Andromeda: Season 3, Collection 5 * Andromeda: The Complete Fourth Season * Andromeda: Season 4 Collection]] * Andromeda: Season 4, Collection 1 * Andromeda: Season 4, Collection 2 * Andromeda: Season 4, Collection 3 * Andromeda: Season 4, Collection 4 * Andromeda: Season 4, Collection 5 * Andromeda: The Complete Fifth Season * Andromeda: Season 5 Collection * Andromeda: Season 5, Collection 1 * Andromeda: Season 5, Collection 2 * Andromeda: Season 5, Collection 3 * Andromeda: Season 5, Collection 4 * Andromeda: Season 5, Collection 5 * Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda: Slipstream Collection See also External Links ----